The present invention relates generally to floor scales, and more specifically electronic floor scales for weighing drums, cylinders and other such containers.
Generally, scales of this type consist of: one or more load cells, a platform or deck, and a controller with a digital readout. The load cells are normally affixed to the platform and make contact with the floor. Items to be weighed, such as drums containing chemicals, are placed onto the deck. Load cells are sensors that send electrical impulses to the controller, enabling it to calculate and display the weight of the object being weighed.
Typically, scales used in industry for weighing containers are designed to be placed in a fixed location and containers must be brought to it to be weighed. This is a drawback in many industrial settings where stock may be spread out over a large area of the facility and the containers are heavy and cumbersome to move. Some scale designs have attempted to overcome this difficulty by being transportable by incorporating wheels into their design. However, due to the uneven floor surfaces in most industrial facilities, such scales may be inaccurate in their weight measurement.
Another disadvantage of existing scales, including portable scales, is that the load deck is supported by a substructure, causing the platform surface to be elevated some inches above the ground, forcing the user to lift the heavy container off of the floor in order to place it onto the deck. This also adds to the weight of the scale itself, with most models exceeding two hundred pounds.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the known art and provides a lightweight, portable method of weighing large containers with a high degree of accuracy. The present invention offers a simple and unique alternative to existing industrial floor scales for weighing drums, cylinders and other heavy containers.
The present invention provides a generally triangular scale deck instead of the rectangular variety normally employed. This leads to the preferred use of three load cells, rather than the four used in known designs. As a result, all of the load cells may contact the floor surface simultaneously and distribute the load more evenly, even on uneven floors. This significantly improves the accuracy of the weight measurement, and can eliminate a need to readjust the apparatus upon relocation, which may be required with models having a four-point contact with the floor surface.
The present invention preferably incorporates a load deck with no under-deck substructure, such as channel members used in known scales. Instead, the deck has one or more structural breaks or bends, of the kind typically used in the automotive industry for strengthening body panels, giving it the necessary strength and rigidity to support the drum or other object to be weighed. This decreases the overall weight of the scale and allows the platform surface to be located close to the floor surface making it easier to place an object on it. The present invention may also include a load ramp built into the deck, adding to the relative ease in loading.
The present invention preferably incorporates dolly-type wheels and a handle attached to a vertical member extending up from the deck. This allows the scale to be readily transported from one location to the next, even with an object to be weighed in place on its deck. Additionally, the handle and vertical member may be attached in such a way that they easily break down so that the scale may be shipped via a standard parcel carrier as one unit.
The present invention may also incorporate a readily available electronic controller that is attached above the handle in such a way that it rotates about the vertical axis of the support member. In this way, the displayed weight can be viewed from a convenient location. The controller unit preferably is stopped from rotating completely about said axis to protect the wires that connect it to the load cells from being torn or otherwise damaged.